


Farming

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Gen, Introspection, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor interrupts the Master's harvest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of the same name in the Table Challenge at best_enemies
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016.

They’re manufactured, not something organic, but there they stand in orderly rows rising from the earth, his very own crop. Millions of hectares of gleaming rockets, “grown” and tended by enslaved field hands, each ready to carry its own seed of destruction to a distant star system, so that he and his children might start the cycle anew. What a glorious harvest!

But now the Doctor has tricked him, and they stand together overlooking one of his fields. Even if the Master only gets this crop, he’ll still see to it that the Doctor joins him in the reaping.


End file.
